Silent Hill: School is Hell
by M. A. C4
Summary: A story about two kids who fell asleep during class and woke up in hellish school (not that school isn't hellish in the first place). rated R for violence and some language.


Silent Hill: School is Hell  
  
[A/N This is the first FAN FIC I've put up. So it may suck. This will make more sense if you got the good+ ending. When I was writing this one I came up with some good idea for a silent hill parody. so I am currently working on the ideas for that one. after that I will probley put up an original that I have been working on for a while. so please read and review. enjoy. Also I don't own any part of silent hill, although I would like to.]  
  
Steve was a freak by terms of his old school. His favorite band was Cradle of Filth. He had just moved to Silent Hill a week before it happened...  
  
He awoke in class at Silent Hill High School by a shove. He fell out of his desk and said, "What the hell?" Steve looked up and saw Tom. Tom was a jock. Even though Steve only knew Tom for a few days he hated him. Tom returned the favor.  
"Exactly," replied Tom.  
Steve felt weird. He looked at the ground. It was all steel. Rusty too. "What the hell?" he repeated only more confused. He stood up in total shock staring at the floor.  
"I woke up and it was like this," Tom said. "Every one is gone. You're the first person I've seen."  
"So everyone is gone, except the one guy who I can't stand?" Steve asked rather annoyed.  
"Yep," Tom said. "And I think were stuck in this hellbound school. All the doors are either locked or jammed."  
"You're crapping me!" Steve yelled.  
"Nope. By the looks of some of these walls whatever did this wasn't to human friendly either," Tom said pointing to what was left of a human corpse hanging on a wall.  
"Eww..." Steve said. Tom started walking away. "Where are you going?"  
"The roof," Tom said.  
"Why?"  
"There's probely a latter down," Tom said leaving the class. Steve ran and caught up with Tom.  
Tom and Steve were walking down a hall when a little goblin child thing jumped out of a room and grabbed Tom's leg. "Aughhhh!!!" Tom yelled. "Kill it!!! Kill it!!!"  
Steve stared down in shock. His first reaction was to kick it. He did and the little basterd must not have weighed much cause he went flying.  
"This is some Harry Mason shit right here!!" Tom yelled.  
"Harry Mason? Who is that?" Steve asked.  
"You don't know who Harry Mason is?" Tom asked shocked. "About five years ago, back when this was an elementary school, he brought his little girl up here on vacation. He murdered her but didn't claim to do it. And of course the only other witness refused to agree with any of it."  
"Suprise, suprise," Steve said.  
"Anyway he was convicted and sentenced to death. When waiting for his execution he wrote a book about what really happened. He clamed there were a lot of messed up creatures and steel stuff. Here in Silent Hill it's considered one of the best pieces of fiction ever written. It was about a year ago when he got the lethal injection."  
"That is a closer idea then what I was thinking this was connected to."  
"What?" Tom asked.  
"I thought this situation seemed close to the Langoliers. We were both asleep when this change happened," Steve explained.  
"True," Tom said looking over and seeing more of the freakily goblin child things. "We might wanna find an exit soon."  
"Yep," Steve said. They ran to the stair way to the roof, never looking behind them.  
They got to the roof. It was poring out. "What are we looking for?" Steve asked.  
"A latter," Tom said "Wasn't it clear blue sky this morning?"  
"Yep," Steve said. They searched the edges of the building looking for a latter.  
All of a sudden something caught Steve's attention. "What's that?" Steve said pointing to a light in the distance getting closer.  
"I don't know. Probely a car or something. If only I had a f-"  
"Flash light," Steve interrupted taking out a flash light.  
"Smart ass," Tom said.  
They went close to the edge to ensure the person would see the light. "S... O... S..." Steve said flashing the code on his flash light. "Think they will see it?"  
"Maybe," Tom said, "Why do you have that with you anyway?"  
"Emergency situations," Steve said sarcastically.  
A little goblin child thing snuck up on them and jumped on Tom's leg. Tom jumped. To try and keep his balance he grabbed on to Steve. No use. They both fell off the building.  
When the hit the ground they landed on steel. They were both extremely hurt but they would be fine. In Tom's case his fall was broken by the know puddle of blood provided by the goblin.  
"That hurt," Steve said getting up.  
Tom was still lying in the goblins blood. He looked over at Steve. "Steve!!! Behind you!!!" Tom yelled.  
It was too late. A mutant dog pounced on him. He started ripping off Steve's flesh. Soon his blood stained shirt was devoured and a chunk of his skull was missing.  
Tom tried getting up. He struggled. Steve's death shocked him. What shocked him more was the gun shots fired from behind him. Within seconds the dog who ate Steve was dead. Tom turned to see Cybil Bennett  
"Who was he?" Cybil asked.  
"Steve. I don't know what his last name was. My name is Tom Rich. Who the hell are you?"  
"My name is Cybil Bennett," she said.  
Tom thought for a moment. "Cybil!!" he said in shock. "Cybil from Harry Mason's book?"  
"Yes," she said.  
"Did you know about all of this?" Tom asked.  
"I guessed something like this would happen. Today is the one year of Harry's death," Cybil said.  
"Did it happen?"  
"Yes," she said, ashamed.  
"Why did you lie in your testimony?" Tom asked.  
"I didn't want to get even more tied up in that case then I was in the first place. Plus I was really annoyed of Harry."  
"Okay. Do you feel any guilt about his death?" Tom asked.  
"What is this? Sixty Minuets? Lets get out here before something kills us," Cybil said.  
"Okay. Okay. I was just interested," Tom said. They both walked over to Cybil's police car. Cybil got in and relized that the other door was locked. She reached over to unlock it. As soon as her hand got on the lock she looked threw the window to see Tom being grabbed by a flying demon bird.  
"Oh well. That kid really annoyed me," she said. She started driving. She did Tom a favor and ran over the bird that was eating him. Only problem was she also ran over Tom. He was dead anyway.  
  
About a month later Cybil was convicted of murder of Tom. She was executed on June sixth, 2006.  
  
[A/N sorry for the vague ending. I'm not much of a writer. I know people aren't going to like the idea of both Harry and Cybil being dead but whatever. it's my story. I'm interested in your opinion though so please do review. thanks. also i'm sorry about the spelling.] 


End file.
